


Devil's Tango

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom Matt Murdock, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Panties, Rough Kissing, Scent Kink, Smut, Somnophilia, Wet Dream, top Frank Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Matt and Frank get together, but then Frank sees a trashy add on late night television and he decides to try it out with Matt.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	Devil's Tango

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing in a dead fandom aren't I.

Vvvvvbbbbbbbnjjh

It says a lot about a man when he gets his best ideas from trashy 3:00 AM commercials that air between reruns of shows that most people forgot existed. For Frank though this was the only time he ever got to relax, (well as close as he could get to relaxing in his constant state of tension and anger).

To be fair it wasn’t exactly like that anymore, other things could calm him down and even get him into a good mood. Part of him had been apprehensive about feeling happiness after his family’s death, but wallowing in sorrow wouldn’t help him any, so he found a new happiness, though not one that people typically turn to.

IT wasn’t killing people, that didn’t bring him joy, so much as it gave him a satisfied reassurance that no one would have to go through the same shit as him. What it really came down to was a new routine.

Matt and him had teamed up and they were spending only five nights a week breaking noses and hospitalizing people, instead of his previous solo work of seven nights a week where he left no one alive. Ironic that it was the Devil who would make his go soft and lenient on the pieces of shit that wandered the streets at night, but it worked for him, and it helped, now that he wasn’t alone so anymore.

Frank still didn’t leave anyone unscathed, but the message was clear: Change your ways or I won’t be so lenient next time. Though, since he was only hurting thugs and other dumbasses instead of making sure they were well and thoroughly dead it allowed him to get home earlier while his body was still pumping adrenaline through his heart so fast he was amazed it had yet to burst in his chest.

The energy and that almost disgusting thrill he acquired from it kept him fully conscious despite his best efforts at attempting to sleep. The first night when he tried to sleep in his bed for more than three hours before getting up for his construction job in the morning was pathetic in its failure. He tossed and turned in the covers, unable to get comfortable or calm the energy moving just below his skin.

To deal with it he did what everyone else does. He went into the makeshift Livingroom of his safehouse, and put on some trash cable television to let his brain rot until he eventually passed out on the couch. Not a clever plan by any means, but it was better than lying in the darkened, silence of his bedroom.

Now, he had a new schedule going on, for a few hours he and Red would kick ass and take names, then he would come home, turn on the same mindless channel, and watch it until he was out cold and startled awake by his alarm going off for him to get up for his “Real Job”.

It was functional, not really comfortable and if he was being totally honest with himself, not fulfilling either, until one-night things changed.

Frank couldn’t pinpoint the specific difference about that night. He knew it wasn’t like most times, it had its own feel to it. Something was just moving about through the air, but what exactly that was he couldn’t name. Plus, he stopped trying it figure it out when he backed Matt against a wall, still in his full idiot punch get up, and kissed him like it would solve the world’s problems.

For frank the kiss was amazing but, for Matt it was overwhelming. The scratch of the stubble against his face, those large hands attempting to get ahold of him through the material of his suit, the way Frank’s crooked grim was brought right back against him as soon as the larger man had managed to get a few decent huffs of air in, and most alluring of all, the scent of his arousal.

Matt tried his best to tune out things like that, and usually avoided thinking about them all together, but in this instance, he allowed himself to indulge. Frank typically had the scent of spices around him, and when he worked up a sweat and got excited it gained a sharper edge. However, this was the first time Matt could smell something so potent on the other man.

Arousal was always one of the easiest things to smell on people. It had its own acute nature to it and even the slightest of emotions caused someone to illicit the pheromones indicating they were horny, but this wasn’t simple the scent coming off of Frank’s skin. No, Matt could even smell the erection forming through his clothes, and the pungent yet enticing smell coming off of it.

He was sure that he was going to faint from it all. The Devil had been beaten and bruised to within an inch of his life, yet he remained conscious and continued to fight back to the last breath, but Frank had just kissed him, and everything was now a challenge for him. Matt knew that if his back wasn’t being shoved up against a wall then he definitely would have collapsed to the ground on his shaky legs.

Frank pulled off of him, like really pulled off to put more than just an inch of space between them while he breathed so he could finally speak. “Fuck, Red! That was good, don’t think I ever want to let you go.” 

He was still huffing in and out, but he was certainly doing better than Matt who barely managed to get out a short, “Don’t stop,” before he went lax against the other man.

They were equally thankful that they managed to hold off on having their little sexual discovery until after they had finished for the night, as it became readily apparent that neither of them was going to be able to go back to upholding the law after this.

Frank managed to half drag and half carry Matt back to his safehouse while he was still in his state of arousal. Frank himself was impatient to get back to his place and collapse on the bed with his fellow vigilante in tow.

….

In some mercy of God, they made it inside without any issues or holdups. 

Matt’s half functioning body was thrown down onto the worn mattress. He got his mask off without much trouble, but he would need help to get the rest of his suit off. Heavy arousal had always left him pathetically uncoordinated, and thankfully Frank understood that petty easily.

He kicked off his boots and threw his coat down on the floor, then he climbed on his bed to loom over Matt. His eyes, blind though they may be, were staring up at him perfectly communicating his arousal, and silent request for help.

The zipper was undone, and sweat soaked limbs slipped free of the confining material as it was pulled down the length of his body. The process only stopped slightly when Frank pulled it below his groin and he found that Matt wore nothing under his suit as his hard cock spring free from its confines and rested heavily against his stomach. The break only lasted for a second and then the suit was removed completely, leaving Matt naked on the on the bed, in a tired sweaty mess as if he’d already been thoroughly fucked.

Frank climbed down to stand by the foot of the bed while he let is eyes bore into that pale skin, and he tossed his shirt to the side, then let his pants and underwear hit the floor. 

Matt let out an absolutely wanton moan when that large cock was freed. The smell had clouded his thoughts while there was still fabric separating it from the open air, but now that it was out like that, it was consuming him, driving him wild without even a touch to his skin.

“Shit, and I thought I was feeling needy.” The toothy, happy grin could be heard in the way Frank spoke.

“Fuck…just get up here.” He had to stop for a breath to gather his words before he could speak against. “I don’t care what you do, but I won’t make it past two fingers inside of me before I’m going off, so choose wisely.’ This wasn’t really the best time to be a tease with promises of what they could do, but it just felt right to do so. Frank was torment him by just standing there so it was only fair to try and get back at him.

Of course, it didn’t fucking work. Frank jumped onto him again. The full weight of the other man was pressing him into the mattress and he couldn’t fight back as his mouth was occupied by those tough lips again. That hard cock was being rubbed into his stomach right next to his won erection, and the mixture of the smells could have driven him insane.

When he tried to close his eyes from everything happening, Frank stopped what his was doing to say, “Don’t keep those eyes closed, Red I want to see the way they look as I wreck you without even opening you up.”

He couldn’t say no to that and he let his eyes open, if only halfway with how the pleasure drove him wild.

All he could do what grip onto the strong muscles of Frank’s shoulders and try not to let himself completely fall apart to his ministrations. Even as he tried to contain himself the slightest touch resulted in desperate groans into the kiss while he mouths was revenged along with the rest of him.

Matt turned his head way mid-moan on one particularly pleasant thrust, but Frank took this as a sign to do it again, driving more sounds from the man underneath him.

“Frank, stop I can’t keep going.” Even to his own ears he sounded like shit.

Frank answered his plea by doing the exact opposite, grinding against him on nearly every word when he said. “Well I don’t think I will. How about I keep this up, and then once you blow your load I still wont stop until I’m satisfied. After I pain your stomach white I’ll even lick it off you and give you a blow job to boot. Let’s see, if I can get you to scream on the second time around? Sound fun?”

“Please.” He shouted, as if Frank wasn’t just a few feet away from him.

A calloused hand roughly turned his head back to facing frank who sucked the air from his lungs. Frank continued to use one hand to support his body above Matt’s and used his other one to rub over his neck ad collarbone feeling the muscled jump when he pressed into them.

Matt grabbed his head and pushed him away as he threw his head back into the pillows and arched off the bed into the body above him. Crying out loud enough that if there was anyone nearby they surely would have grown concerned at the sheer carnal please coming from that sound. Matt came while pressed firmly against him, trapping his cum between their stomachs and coating frank’s dick in the thick substance as well.

After he had finally emptied himself Matt collapsed onto the mattress as his body was used. The pleasure flowing through him made the aggressive rutting feel like a fight for survival. It was shameful how fast he could cum and how easily he couldn’t lose himself in the feeling of another person there alongside him.

He was gifted with the saving grace of the cum between their bodies acting like lube for Frank, so he would be able to finish himself off sooner, and if he was lucky then the other man would be too tired to try and blow him. The last time someone did that he almost fainted, and mixing it with his over sensitized body, he was guaranteed to be unconscious if he ever got to a second orgasm.

The break of Frank’s rhythm in his thrusts was the only warning he could process before he felt the splattering of the warm liquid against his torso. Most of it landed on his lower stomach but some managed to get to his chest.

Frank collapsed onto the bed next to him ad took in several long breaths to help itself calm down. “Maybe I’ll sleep good tonight? Course I still have some business to deal with. I promised I’d blow you for managing that, and you know how I’m a stickler for integrity.”

Whimpers were all he could manage. Even as the mattress dipped in Frank’s decent he couldn’t protest, because honestly, he loved that feeling of too much. The way it overwhelmed him, and forced him to block out everything else and forced him to fell only that.

It wasn’t easy or gentle. Frank didn’t slowly work him back to full hardness or even lick him at first, instead he took all of Matt’s flaccid cock into his mouth and began sucking on it just as promised. 

He knew he was growing hard, and he knew he was starting to cry. These were the moments he craved, precious seconds where he could focus on one thing and one thing alone, not having to know the exact business occurring to his must down the hall or on the floor above him. This indulgence felt wrong, but there was nothing he ever wanted quite like it. The feeling on pins ad needles as his coke was tormented, and his lungs, burn in their inefficiency to keep in air. Frank started to massage his balls harsher than necessary and he knew he was doomed.

“Frank please!” He screamed, when no sooner had he managed to be come fly hard again he was coming as his mind went blank.

It wasn’t the last time they did something like that, and neither of them wanted it to be. Several nights a week were spent together, and even some days were as well. All in all, they were developing something neither of them could really have, a relationship.

Now, things weren’t perfect, after all these are two people where one shot the other in the head, so there were obvious issues to deal with and great risks on the lines for them. If things fell apart them working together in the dead of night wouldn’t exactly be an option anymore. Maybe they were risking too much, but there was so much joy in having another body to keep you warm at night that they threw away the issue sin favor of being happy.

Not every single night was spending in each other's company. They still had differing prerogatives, and Matt had a more taxing day job that filled his time, so for the nights when they were apart Frank did his usual busting kneecaps routine and then returned to his safehouse for the night. Then he stayed up watching the same old trash tv. That was honesty the hardest part of being separated, the inability to sleep well. 

Sex was the perfect way to tire themselves out and get to bed before dawn, but that wasn’t an option when one of them was without the other. Sure, Frank attempted to jsut pleasure himself, but it lacked that same pleasant flare, and calming quality that he achieved after having sex with someone else. Since they couldn’t be together as much as either of them may have liked they tried to make the most of their nights together, which led them hear.

Matt on the bed having come a few minutes ago, and Frank tying off a condom (Frank liked not using them, but the feeling of cum dripping form Matt’s ass was too much for the man and he was literally reduced to tears, until Frank agreed to lick it out of him. Of course, doing that had him desperately trying to muffle his groans as he developed a beard burn between his thighs.) and throwing it into the trash bin, before digging through his dresser for something.

He found it soon enough and tossed the item to Matt as he had regained most of his composure. “Hey, Red. Try these on.”

It landed on his stomach and he picked it up, feeling the soft material rub between his fingers. “Panties?”

“Yeah.”

“Frank, as far as I know, you are typically meant to wear these before or during sex, not after.”

“Well these aren’t really your normal pair, I saw an ad for them on TV the other night. Apparently their supposed to be super soft against your skin and guarantee a happy rise in the morning.”

“Does that mean…?” He couldn’t honestly be implying that they gave people nocturnal emissions? Could he?

“Yep, they’re supposed to guarantee you cum before you wake up. An intentional wet dream, never thought anyone would ever want that, but apparently someone does.”

“So why are you giving these to me?”

“Well I figured that if they can make a normal person cum in their sleep, them someone as sensitive as you should wake up in the morning with those things soaked through with cum, and that’s a sight I'd just love to wake up to in the morning.”

God, he really didn’t like that Frank though of this, because he was fucking right. Matt slept in the nude every night, because if he didn’t he woke up with cum stained sheets. Attempting to put something specifically made to get people horny onto his body would ruin him completely. 

Matt was worried about what might happen in his sleep if he was so preoccupied with coming and he didn’t hear an intruder entering, or what if Frank decided to turn on him.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Because on a good night I manage not to cum on my sheets, but now I'll be acting like a fountain in my sleep. I’ll make a mess of myself and your bed.” His face was hurting as he felt the blush rising to the surface.”

“And how does that not sound fucking amazing? I might not even sleep tonight just so I can watch you.”

“Fuck fine.” He was still feeling hesitant, but when Frank’s voice reached that deep gravely tone, Matt had to give in.

He stood up on mostly stable legs, and stepped into the garment while Frank stared him down. It was nothing special until they reached the swell of his ass and Matt had to put effort into working it over the large swell of muscles there.

It looked like a tight squeeze even before he had it completely on and that had been intentional. The web site specified that it was best to order them a size smaller for the best results, so while Matt normally were a large, the medium sized panties clung like a second skin.

When they finally mad eat over his ass, they both realized how little they actually covered. The top third of Matt’s ass didn’t even have any fabric covering it at all, but they were clearly riding up his ass, most of the material having been loosed between the large mounds of his cheeks. It made it look more like a thong than anything else. The black contrasting well to his pale skin.

Really, they were more frills than anything else, with the only actually fabric being the small amount of cloth that would cover Matt’s cock.

He turned around with moans between each step, as the lace rubbed against the most sensitive parts of his body at the simplest of movements. His cock looked too big to fit inside of the pouch at the front even when he was soft, so after his affection formed Frank expected him to just pop right on out of it.

“How do they feel.”

“If I walk to the bed I’m going to cum.” He wasn’t joking, and there was no amusement in his voice. If he tried to go even two steps his legs would inevitably gave out and he would already make a mess of things.

Frank didn’t speak as he got up off the mattress and swept his up-bridle style to carry him to bed. Even that movement still had him moaning, but as frank gently deposited him on the mattress he had the knowledge that things didn’t end as soon as they could have.

He focused on tooning out the was it moved across his down with each breath, until that large body settled next to him and scratched though his hair, proving the distraction he needed form his arousal.

“Can you even get to sleep in those things.”

“If you don’t stop them I’ll manage.” He’d passed out many times in the past form those tick fingers scratch three back of his head lick a cat.

“Okay, Red. Try and relax. I’ll be here.”

Matt was silent as he put his energy into zeroing in on that pleasant scratch until things well away and he was out cold.

For the first few minutes frank just looked, watching the rise and fall of that finely cut form, the only thing covering him were such scandalous panties. It really felt more arousing than if the other man would have been completely naked next to him.

He could tell how Matt’s cock was slowly growing hard until, the head slipped free from the pink confines and rested against his bare leg. It twitched and dribbled onto his thighs, unit without warming, it started to spray small squirts of cum against his leg and matt sprung up halfway through it.

He could feel himself coming fell the way it ripped out of him, and mad him moan. He was going to die like this. Just one time was almost too much of him to handle and the plan was to do this for several hours. 

A hefty breath entered his lungs and he tried to calm his racing heart.

“You doing okay?”

‘That felt really good, but it might start to hurt if I have to do it again.”

“Will you just try one more time? Ill even rub your back to help you get to sleep.”

Matt should have vehemently decline, but between his sex addled mind and the promise of a good backrub he plopped himself back down on the bed without even clearing of his leg and indicated for Frank to get started.

Those strong fingers pressed hard against his muscles, and the persistent knots there started to come undone. Frank didn’t know what he was really doing that felt so good, but if he pressed in had enough Matt always enjoyed it. Soon exhaust had taken over and he was out like a light.

Frank again resigned to look down at that muscled form, this time being treated to their view of that finely cut back.

He adored the way Matt was unknowingly rutting into the bed. His cheeks were showing as the panties rod up into the cleft of his ass. Experimentally, Frank slipped his fingers between his cheeks over the garment and rubbed deep along the space there, until he came to his still stretched hole and found that they were riding up inside of him.

Carefully, Frank pushed a finger down against it and let his finger enter the other man while wrapped up inside the frilly lace. He pushed in farther than he really should have, but when he pulled his hand out the lace stayed in place. 

As he fully pulled his hand away he saw how Matt was rubbing against the bed harder than he had been before. “The frills in his ass must feel pretty, good then.” Frank thought as he watched and listened.

Moans were spilling out in his desperation, but he could tell that Matt hadn’t woken up yet, and his body stilled completely at what he assumed was his second orgasm in them.

Even though he was asleep Frank rubbed over his back in a comforting gesture, lulling had into a deep sleep so he could watch his body fall apart over the next few hours. HE knew he wasn’t going to join matt in slumber tonight, not when he was so busy counting his orgasms.

Maybe sometime in the future had get some for himself, and see how they felt against his skin. That would depend on how fucked out Matt sounded tomorrow morning. Thankfully it was going to be a Sunday so neither of them had to worry about their day jobs, and he had all the time in the world too catch up on sleep then.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always happy to recieve comments and criticism


End file.
